Volar
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Últimamente Kageyama está teniendo problemas con los nuevos vecinos... decide acudir a su equipo, sin embargo no esperaba ese giro argumental... ¿Puedes volar aún con las alas rotas? ... Este es el cuarto de los One-shot participantes en mis semanas de "Especial de escolares". Kageyama x Hinata


**He regresado, para dar los últimos toques a estas dos semanas de** **Especial de escolares** **:3 Y como no, si incluso ya lo había prometido, traje conmigo a esta parejita que amo 3 Y de la cual en un rato más subiré algo un poquito más encendido... *o* kajhgahjka Ya que esto es 2x1 xDDDDD**

 **PAREJA: KAGEYAMA X HINATA**

 **ANIME: HAIKYUU!**

 **El anime no es mío, por lo tanto los personajes tampoco, pero quise traer esta historia, que es obviamente sin fines de lucro ;)**

 **Los personajes son de Haruichi Furudate :3 Y esperemos que sigan animando más temporadas de su manga *-***

 **Y les recordaré, que si esperan un intenso lemon, pues no señores, aquí no habrá nada de ese estilo. En mi especial, sólo quiero mostrar amor entre mis parejas favoritas, no pasaré de ahí, pero sí subiré otros fanfics y esos pueden subir el tonito xD**

 **Si te interesa leer, disfruta :3**

* * *

 **~ESPECIAL DE ESCOLARES 4~**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 ***~Volar~***

Ya, estaba bien disfrutar en pareja. No había nada de malo en ello, incluso, los primeros días se culpaba a sí mismo por no soportarlo, diciendo que no lo entendía. Y la verdad era que no, no comprendía para nada esas actitudes liberales.

Tampoco el hecho de que sus voces se escucharan cada noche por todo el vecindario, y peor todavía, que todos sus vecinos fuesen unos morbosos, porque simplemente no se quejaban, impulsaban a seguir oyendo. Y si les fuera posible, querrían ver.

¿Qué cosa? Se preguntaran.

Bueno, lo que Kageyama, el as armador de Karasuno tenía que soportar desde hacía un mes.

Su vecindario no tenía nada de particular, pero siempre fue un lugar calmado, donde podía salir a practicar su juego en el parque de la esquina en el momento que quisiera.

Sin embargo, aquel día, justo cuando estaba saliendo para hacer su rutina diaria de trote, vio a la singular pareja bajarse de un camión de la mudanza.

La chica no estaba usando sostenes, y sus pezones se marcaban en la blusa delgada que usaba, cuyos tirantes caían por sus hombros, dejándola muy al descubierto. Tenía una melena rubia y unos ojos que maquillados, decían haber visto muchas cosas, que un niño, adolescente como Kageyama, jamás en su vida había visto.

El hombre que la acompañaba era mucho más alto y parecía físico culturista por lo excesivo de sus músculos. Sus manos eran largas y grandes, y el jugador de vóleibol vio perfectamente que en un segundo se posicionaron en los glúteos de la mujer… sí, en medio de la calle, y sin vergüenza porque alguien los viera.

No sabía si admirarlos, o sentir repulsión.

Porque Kageyama no entendía eso de tener pareja.

¿Acaso era necesario estar pegados de esa forma y estarse agarrando las carnes sin disimular si quiera?

Lo peor, era en los tiempos de exámenes. Kageyama no era estudioso, pero recordaba perfectamente, que sin buenas notas, no había vóleibol, así que decidió tomar el lápiz y ver que decía su libro de historia japonesa…

Ya estaba empezando a captar que papel jugó Nobunaga en la historia, cuando de repente…

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Más duro mi amor! ¡Así! ¡Así! ¡Más adentro!

Kageyama perdió toda concentración.

En especial cuando los morbosos salieron a la calle a silbar y a decir sandeces del estilo:

—Oigan, ¿para cuando el dvd con blu-ray?

—Les pago si lo hacen más a la vista.

—Preciosa ven aquí a gritar.

Y risas, silbidos y gritos obscenos, que a la mañana siguiente la mujer… ¡Agradecía!

¿Pero qué clase de pareja era esa? Por dios.

Kageyama ni siquiera podía ir a practicar tranquilo en el parque de la esquina, porque ellos se la pasaban todo el día ahí… besuqueándose y toqueteándose ¿a qué hora trabajaban?

Ni puta idea.

El caso, es que empezaba a colmarle la paciencia.

Decidió preguntar a sus compañeros de equipo si era él quien estaba mal o ellos. Porque ya no soportaba la situación.

Así que cuando terminó el entrenamiento. Kageyama carraspeó la voz y detuvo a todo su equipo.

—Tengo algo que preguntarles.

Enseguida recibió atención de parte de los chicos e incluso del entrenador, que todavía no había salido.

—Es normal, ¿que una pareja se toquetee todo el día y en las noches tengan apasionados encuentros fogosos para que todo el barrio disfrute?

Los ojos de todos los jugadores fueron de total incredulidad.

Entonces Tanaka y Nishinoya se miraron sincronizados.

— ¡Qué escondido te lo tenías eh Kageyama! —le golpearon desde ambos lados con sus codos, dejando al chico de cabello oscuro en el suelo.

— ¿Ah?

Kageyama, por su parte no entendía a qué se referían.

— ¡Kageyama desgraciado, tú tienes novia y se toquetean todo el día y en las noches disfrutan de apasionados encuentros, que arden en placer y desbordan la locura! —soltó Tanaka toda su envidia siendo asistido por Nishinoya que asentía derrumbado.

—No entiendo de que…

— ¡Jodido Kageyama! —empezaron ambos a llorar como si de un funeral se tratara.

Tuve que aparecer Daichi para escarmentarlos golpeando a ambos en la cabeza.

—Cállense y escuchen antes de sacar conclusiones. Prosigue Kageyama.

—Bueno, eso. Es que no entiendo si yo estoy mal o ellos.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Sugawara.

—Mis nuevos vecinos. Son pareja y todo el día están… en versión… besuqueo y eso. Ya ni en el parque soy libre.

—Oh…

Todos se miraron y decidieron ayudar al pobre chico.

— ¿Podemos ir a tu casa y comprobar la situación?

—Sí, mis padres se la pasan en sus viajes. Pueden quedarse si quieren.

Ya el panorama había sido dicho.

Al instante todos los miembros de Karasuno empezaron a planear lo que llevarían, lo que harían.

—Bueno, es una oportunidad para entrenar de todas formas… —dijo el entrenador. — Podemos ir corriendo y cuando volvamos, otra vez vendrán corriendo. En la tarde harán sentadillas, abdominales y planchas. En la noche resolverán el caso de la "pareja fogosa".

Todos asintieron.

* * *

El fin de semana fue la junta en casa de Kageyama. No faltó ninguno, aunque el saltarín as de Karasuno por una razón que no se entendió muy bien llegó último.

Todos lo recibieron entre burlas.

Hinata miró apenado a Kageyama, pero éste sólo mantuvo su mirada un segundo para después enfocarla en el frente.

Hinata por un breve instante se sintió desplazado.

Decidieron hacer chaparritas que son una masa que contiene vienesas con queso derretido, pues se meten al horno recién hechas.

Por supuesto fueron ellos los que tuvieron que cocinar.

Tanaka y Nishinoya después de causar varias embarradas, fueron literalmente echados de la cocina.

Sugawara demostró ser un experto en el tema de la cocina y fue una gran ayuda.

Hinata era el ayudante de todos.

Fue explotado por su rapidez, para que trajera todo lo necesario hacia la mesa.

Y una vez, todo estuvo listo… Comieron a gusto.

Estaban metiéndose la comida a la boca, conversando sobre lo que harían a la noche y unos chismes que Tanaka sabía, cuando escucharon unos grititos provenir del frente.

Los gritos de una mujer.

Kageyama se tapó los oídos, ya no sabía qué hacer para no oírla. Era como un disco rayado. Era una tortura.

—Eso es… dame… dame más —gemía con su voz "sexy" — ¡Hasta el fondo!

— ¡Mmm! ¡Eso es preciosa! ¡Te mueves muy bien!

Entonces Kageyama notó algo raro. Ladeó la cabeza, agudizó el oído y se dio cuenta.

—Ese es otro tipo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —le miraron todos asustados.

Hinata siguió comiendo tranquilamente, aunque escuchando.

— ¿Estás diciendo que está con otro hombre? —preguntó Daichi.

—Esto no me gusta. —dijo el chico del cabello largo y atado en un tomate.

—No me lo puedo creer…

— ¿Estás seguro Kageyama?

—No puedo equivocarme.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento, sólo Hinata se levantó de la mesa y fue en búsqueda de otra chaparrita al horno.

Estaba pensativo, como ido.

—Pues yo no lo veo nada bonito. Ninguna persona infiel es agradable. —se cruzó de brazos el líbero.

—Me imagino al pobre novio, va a sufrir cuando sepa la verdad. —lamentaba en su imaginación el futuro as.

Esa tarde salieron mil opiniones al respecto, sobre la infidelidad, la sexualidad y las parejas, que derivó en una conversación sobre la chica ideal para cada quien.

Cuando le tocó a Hinata, sus mejillas se colorearon, causando una tierna impresión.

—Yo… no lo sé…

—Vamos Hinata, di una característica al menos. Física, psicológica, da igual.

—Mmmm… pues me gustaría que jugara conmigo vóleibol.

— ¡¿Ah?! —varios se golpearon la frente.

—Estamos hablando de una característica para una pareja, no para una amiga.

—Yo quiero que mi pareja juegue conmigo ¿qué tiene de malo? —reclamó Hinata.

—Bueno, bueno. —cortaron el tema.

— ¿Y una característica física? —preguntó el segundo armador, de tercer año.

—Mmm… Puede ser… —una imagen vino a su mente sin esperárselo. Sacudió la cabeza y solo lo dijo—Que tenga el pelo oscuro y sea más alto que yo.

Empezaron a reír como locos.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—Sí, omitiendo —reía afirmándose el estómago— que dijiste "alto" y no "alta" nos reímos porque prefieres a alguien de mayor estatura que tú… —y estallaban las risotadas.

Hinata se avergonzó. Y miró a otro lado, su mirada sin querer fue dirigida a Kageyama, quien inconscientemente luego de oír eso estaba tocándose el pelo.

Ambos cambiaron la dirección de sus ojos.

Las risas siguieron por un rato más.

Al llegar la noche, se prepararon para la súper pijamada, luego de hacer todo lo que su entrenador les había pedido… y descubrieron que faltaba algo fundamental.

Empezaron a hacer una "vaquita" para que alguien fuera a comprar bebidas dos cuadras más abajo, porque si una desventaja tenía la ubicación de Kageyama, era que todos los negocios estaban lejos.

Sortearon quien iría.

—Te toca Hinata. —le pasaron el dinero y el chico tuvo que aceptar, a pesar de sus primeros reclamos.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, una chaqueta le fue lanzada encima.

Vio cómo su compañero de equipo se alistaba junto a él en la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces Kageyama?

—Te acompañaré. Ponte la chaqueta, hace frío a esta hora.

Hinata sonrió por lo bajo.

Ya listos salieron en la búsqueda de las bebidas.

¡Qué bueno que había hecho caso!

El frío estaba congelando el lugar.

Caminaron muy cerca el uno del otro, sin hablarse, ni rozarse. Aunque de vez en cuando Hinata chocaba con Kageyama y se disculpaba.

Llegaron al parque, con sus luces encendidas.

Hinata miró el cielo, su cabello naranjo se vio azotado por el viento, por lo que en un intento de refugiarse bajó su carita.

Sintió como unas manos tomaban la capucha que tenía la chaqueta, de la cual no se había fijado y la ponían sobre su cabeza.

—Idiota. Existen los gorros.

— ¡Ya lo sabía! —mintió. No lo sabía, y estaba agradecido de que Kageyama lo haya acompañado.

No sabía porque, pero una sensación cálida lo invadía.

Un estornudo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

A unos metros de ellos, sentada en una banca estaba una mujer rubia, algo desabrigada, fumando un cigarrillo. Tenía los ojos marchitos y varios golpes en los brazos.

Hinata se acercó a ella.

— ¿Está bien? —le preguntó.

La mujer alzó su mirada llena de dolor y vio los dulces ojos presentados ante ella… la nostalgia la hizo soltar lágrimas.

—¡Disculpe! ¡Disculpe! —movió sus manos el niño, en intento de calmarla.

Kageyama se acercó.

—No, perdóname tú a mí. —se limpió los ojos. Y dejó que el cigarro se consumiera sin inhalarlo. —Ver tus ojos… me recuerda muchas cosas.

Hinata vio los moretones y observó a la mujer frente a él.

—Puedo preguntar ¿cuáles? —era alguien muy directo. Su compañero lo miró y por un instante quiso detenerlo, pero se contuvo ¿por qué? Quería entender que pretendía Hinata.

—No sé si deba decírselo a un niño inocente como tú…

—Si no me lo dice a mí, no se lo dirá a nadie ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la mujer lo miraron sorprendidos.

Ella rió.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que me recuerdas a aquellos tiempos en que yo era una jovencita soñadora y enamorada.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Ya no sueña? ¿Ya no ama?

—Supongo que ya no… a veces niño, el amor… es doloroso.

— ¿Lo dice por esas marcas?

Ella se abrazó, tratando de ocultarlas.

—Si no te lo digo a ti, no lo diré a nadie… —volvió a reírse sarcástica— Yo tengo un problema ¿sabes? Tal vez para algunos suene divertido, pero no lo es para mí. Y por esto, la persona a la que amo juega conmigo y me obliga… a hacer cosas de las cuales no puedo escapar…

Hinata le puso atención, igual que Kageyama, quien no se esperaba que ella realmente le dijera que le sucedía.

—Yo no puedo escapar… mis alas estás rotas…

—Nosotros somos del Karasuno. Nuestro equipo de vóleibol era llamado "los cuervos que no pueden volar", y en mi escuela yo nunca pude ser gran cosa, pero —golpeó el pecho de Kageyama— al lado de este tipo y de mis compañeros puedo, al fin, volar. Si tus alas se rompieron, busca quien te pueda ayudar a volar.

La mujer mostró sorpresa de inicio, luego lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y finalmente una sonrisa sincera.

Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa manera.

—Gracias niño.

Kageyama tomó a Hinata de la cabeza y lo volteó para que lo mirara.

—Oye idiota, hay que llevar las bebidas ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Rayos! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Nos vemos!

Y ambos salieron corriendo, pero antes de perderse en las sombras de la lejanía.

La mujer escuchó un último grito.

— ¡Vuele!

* * *

Cuando volvieron con las bebidas encontraron a todos dormidos en todos los sitios posibles de la casa de Kageyama. Sólo estaba disponible la cama.

Hinata y Kageyama se miraron.

Y decidieron simplemente acostarse.

Chocando sus espaldas, sin mirarse… pero era difícil. Por alguna razón que no comprendían, ambos tenían acelerado el corazón, más de la cuenta.

—Hinata…

—Dime…

—Nada…

Así pasó la noche, ambos jugadores se durmieron luego de mucho tiempo intranquilos…

Y al despertar se separaron sonrojados, ya que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus caras muy juntas.

—Yo, yo… ¡iré a bañarme! —dijo Hinata exaltado.

* * *

Los entrenamientos siguieron con normalidad. De más está decir que la junta fue totalmente inútil para ayudar a Kageyama, porque sus compañeros sólo querían un momento para pasarla bien.

Hinata y Kageyama seguían siendo el dúo supremo y eso se mostró en los siguientes partidos. Como contra Oikawa, al que finalmente pudieron vencer.

Ahora tocaba Shiratorizawa…

Kageyama ya no oía más gemidos en la noche ni tampoco veía a la vecina, le extrañó, pero a los días le pareció normal.

* * *

Aquel día decidieron que querían entrenar un poco más, y como estaban cerca de la casa de Kageyama fueron al parque. Se lanzaron un par de balones para que Hinata respondiera, ante los firmes mandatos del "rey".

Sintieron un ruido detrás de ellos.

Había un hombre borracho golpeando un árbol.

—La maldita ninfómana se fue… hip… ahora ya no tengo a quien… follar… jodida puta… no la puedo encontrar…

Hinata y Kageyama decidieron que lo mejor sería irse. Ya entendían toda la historia, pero no tenían por qué entender más.

—Jodida puta, si la encuentro la mato…

Ambos niños se detuvieron, con el ceño fruncido y los puños enardecidos.

Kageyama levantó el balón a la altura perfecta y Hinata saltó tan alto como siempre y lo golpeó en el punto exacto… dando de pleno en la cara del hombre.

Lo miraron con sus terroríficas expresiones que siempre hacían en un partido y dijeron al unísono:

— ¡Déjala volar!

Después de eso no volvieron a saber del hombre, al parecer se mudó… y de la mujer rubia… tampoco…

Sólo un día, cuando Kageyama y Hinata habían vencido a Shiratorizawa vieron una cabellera rubia pasearse por el parque en compañía de otra mujer. Ambas reían.

Ellos pasaron por su lado con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ve? Puede volar. —dijo Hinata radiante.

La mujer lo reconoció y lo saludó.

— ¿Cómo está mi ángel de la guarda?

— ¿Ellos son?

—Sí.

—Un placer conocerlos.

—Un gusto, soy Hinata y él es… ¡Kageyama! —Dijo nervioso— Anda, saluda. —le tiró de la ropa.

—Hola, soy Kageyama.

Las mujeres rieron.

— ¿Ah qué son monos?

La otra chica asintió.

—Me alegra conocer a personas iguales a nosotras.

— ¿Iguales? —preguntó el armador sin comprender.

—Sí. Nosotras también somos pareja. —abrazó la chica morena a la rubia.

Kageyama y Hinata quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo. No porque las chicas fueran novias… sino porque…

— ¡Nosotros no somos novios! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose al máximo.

Ellas volvieron a reír. Y la chica que ahora podía "volar" se acercó a ambos y abrazándolos les dijo en un susurro.

—Ahora les toca a ustedes volar ¿no creen?

Y tal como ellas lo predijeron… En unos días más dos jugadores de Karasuno, uno de cabello oscuro y otro de cabello naranja se hicieron novios y se volvieron aún mejores jugadores…

* * *

 **¡Tan Tan! :3 Hasta aquí... el que suponía que sería un one-shot, pero se pasó un poquito xD Pero vale, sirve para la causa :3**

 **Quiero, que si llegaron hasta aquí, no sólo hayan visto la parte romántica de la historia. También lo que trato de decir. Por si alguien no entendió, la mujer era ninfómana (adicta al sexo) y como no se podía controlar era usada por el tipo una y otra vez... Hinata la impulsó a salir de eso y ella al fin fue libre... a lo que quiero llegar, es que no juzguen a las personas sin saber de ellas antes... yo muchas veces he cometido ese error. No pueden juzgar a alguien sin conocer sus motivos, su vida, es como criticar algo sin haberlo revisado primero :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Y déjenme decirles que me basé en una chica que sí, gemía en algún edificio de los que están pegados cerca de mí. La situación es muy parecida, pero yo nunca llegué a conocerla...**

 **Bueno, en fin :3**

 **Reviews (?)**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW *-***

 **XD**


End file.
